pcd_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Like Me
"Like Me" is the song by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls. It was written by It was written by Melody Thornton, Steve Mac, Iain James, Camille Purcell, James Newman and was produced by Nicole Scherzinger, Thornton and Mac. The song was released on April 27, 2010 as the fifth and final single from their third studio album Ain't Just Bad Girls (2010) and as a group (until 2018). Melody Thornton starts with some ad-libs with Ashley Roberts singing the 1st verse, Nicole Scherzinger then sings the second verse. Nicole Scherzinger and Melody Thornton sing the bridge. Ashley Roberts and Melody Thornton sing little parts at the chorus with Nicole Scherzinger also singing other parts at the chorus. All the Dolls sing the chorus. Music Video The video takes place at a dance, where a man in the mall (the same man who appeared in their previous single's video "Black Magic") tells everyone that it is the last dance. the Dolls are waiting for their dates to arrive. Scenes of the girls waiting for their date are intercut throughout the video of them sitting at a table while all of the other couples are dancing. Unbeknownst to them, the man, played by Chris Evans (Sutta's real boyfriend), has invited each of them to go to the dance after meeting them in different situations prior to that night. He asked Jessica by picking her up in his car to go on a date. As she gets in, he invites her to be his date at the dance and presents her with a corsage to wear on her wrist on the night. He mets Kimberly at a basketball game, where she and her girlfriends were watching him and some other boys play on the court. He sees that she is infatuated by how good he is at the sport, walks up to her, and asks her to be his date by giving her a corsage. He asked Melody to be his date while they were at the cinema as they shared a bucket of popcorn. As he gives her the corsage, she throws the bucket over her shoulder and eagerly jumps on his lap, causing them to fall off the chair. He talked to Ashley when at the punch bowl table too. Finally, he invited Nicole to be his date after she fell off her bike while staring at him work out on a field and pouring water over his torso to cool down. He helps her up, and gives her a corsage. Toward the end of the video, they sit on a bench next to the entrance, and see their date walk in with another girl wearing the same corsage as the ones that he had given each of them. They realize that they have all been two-timed by the same guy, and are all dateless. The Dolls then dance with each other and five guys then come and sweep them off their feet which goes to a dance break (like Buttons, When I Grow Up & Bottle Pop). The video ends with each Doll happily ever after. Radio Release History Vocals * Nicole Scherzinger - lead vocals, chorus vocals * Melody Thornton - main vocals, chorus vocals * Ashley Roberts - main vocals, chorus vocals * Jessica Sutta - chorus vocals * Kimberly Wyatt - chorus vocals Category:Singles Category:Nicole Scherzinger Category:Melody Thornton Category:Jessica Sutta Category:Ashley Roberts Category:Kimberly Wyatt Category:Ain't Just Bad Girls